Kejal
The Kejal ("Freedom" in the Bajoran language) was an independent freighter operated by the Lijaro family in the 24th century. It smuggled supplies to Bajor and ferried refugees off the planet to several resettlement camps. History Marto Sarana and Lijaro Valon—both members of the Mi'tino D'jarra, a caste of merchants and landowners—had grown up together on Bajor in the early days of its domination by the Cardassians. In the tense days leading up to the official beginning of the Occupation, the young newlyweds hatched a plan to flee the planet. In 2326, the Valon and Sarana “borrowed” a small transport ship, the Peldor (Gratitude), belonging to the Marto family and set off from Bajor. Four years later, they sold the ship and bought an old freighter, which they named Kejal (Freedom). The freighter's first stop was , or Oblivion, an independent orbital city and freeport located near Federation space. They gained nine crew members at the thriving spaceport and heavily-traveled commercial center. Shortly thereafter, the Kejal began its smuggling activities to and from Bajor, an activity they would continue until the end of the Occupation. In 2334, Lijaro Sarana gave birth to a son, Essami, aboard the Kejal. He would be raised there, with the other members of the crew as his extended family. At the age of twenty, Essami met a young woman by the name of Akta Ayren during a visit to the refugee camp on Telvah IV. They quickly fell in love, and Essami implored his reluctant parents to allow her to join them on the Kejal. Eventually they agreed and Essami and Ayren quickly married. Their son, Lijaro Nabam, was born before the end of the year on the Kejal, like his father. Essami, Ayren, and Nabam left seven years later in 2361 to move to the Federation colony Hadira V. The Kejal would continuing operating under the authority of the elder Lijaros until the end of the Occupation in 2369. At that time, Sarana and Valon turned over day-to-day command to their crew, having decided to return home and help in the recovery of Bajor. Known crew and passengers The crew of the Kejal experienced remarkably few changes during its 40+ year history. The tight-knit group shared a strong belief in their cause and became a family to each other. * Lijaro Sarana (2330–2369) :: female Bajoran commanding officer and co-owner * Lijaro Valon (2330–2369) :: male Bajoran executive officer, pilot/navigator, and co-owner * Dr. Murik (2330–after 2369) :: male Vulcan physician * Saalev (2330–after 2369) :: female Tellarite chief engineer * Feluthar "Fel" th'Hevora (2330–after 2369) :: ''thaan'' (male) Andorian communications officer and medic * Deralas "Dera" ch'Zharan (2330–after 2369) :: ''chan'' (male) Andorian technician * Reva Novak (2330–2354 or later) :: female Human security officer and deckhand * Jolios Aleryn (2330–2354 or later) :: male Rigelian engineer and deckhand * Kapera Talys (2330–2354 or later) :: female Bajoran prylar and deckhand * Mava Dazari (2330–2354 or later) :: female Bajoran deckhand * Mava Tero (2330–2354 or later) :: male Bajoran deckhand * Lijaro Essami (2334–2361) :: male Bajoran relief pilot and engineer (born and raised onboard) * Lijaro Ayren (2354–2361) :: female Bajoran * Lijaro Nabam (2354–2361) :: male Bajoran (born and raised onboard until age 7) The Kejal could very well be viewed as a ship of outcasts. Her owners, Liajro Valon and Lijaro Sarana became expatriates from their native world when it came under Cardassian control. Their son, Essami, was born aboard the Kejal and, like his wife Ayren, who spent her first eighteen years in a refugee camp, had never seen Bajor not under oppression. Crewmembers Feluthar th'Hevora and Deralas ch'Zharan were expelled from their bondgroup on Andoria for engaging in an illicit romance separate from their other two mates. The aloof, detached Doctor Murik joined the crew in an effort to escape his past, though the precise details were unknown to anyone else but Saalev, whom he considered the closest thing he had to a friend. Category:Civilian starships Category:Norkova type starships Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages ships